


Wild Imaginations

by carryokee



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryokee/pseuds/carryokee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is late for class.  His classmate knows why and will not let him live it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Imaginations

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the sheer pointless, innuendo-laced fluff that is this fic. I've only been a fan of Will & Sonny for, like, a week and this is my very first Will/Sonny fic. This has absolutely nothing to do with their current storyline, btw, and was written during my lunch hour (with time to spare) because no matter how many metaphorical pillows I used, I just couldn't smother this bunny. Plus, we've all had a friend like Lindsay.

Studying had turned into a paper football tournament which had turned into movie watching which had turned into making out which had turned into sex. Which had then turned into sleeping which had turned into waking up which had turned into more sex.

Which had all added up to Will being late for class. Very late, actually. For Calculus, of all things, which means that he should have just skipped it completely since walking into the class while in progress leads to Dr. Van Ness pointedly asking him exactly what was so important as to prevent him from arriving to class on time and leaves Will mumbling out a lame and half-coherent reply about freak nighttime blackouts and blinking alarm clocks that has half the class smirking lewdly at him over their shoulders.

Less than a minute after sinking as far into his seat as the laws of physics allow and pulling out his notebook, the muted vibration of his cell phone in his pocket announces the arrival of a text message from Lindsay, who sits beside him in three of his classes and has an unhealthy interest in his love life. 

_u look fucked out_

Will chances a glare in her direction. She winks at him.

His phone buzzes again.

_& u stink like sex_

One covert pluck at the front of his t-shirt confirms the truth of this and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat while simultaneously suppressing the blush he can feel germinating beneath his skin.

Buzz.

_ride em cowboy. giddyup_

Will suppresses a groan and tries to concentrate on the whiteboard Dr. V is so gleefully scrawling on. Vertical asymptotes. Very interesting.

Buzz.

_sonnys sex hair unf unf_

Sonny, Lindsay often remarks, has the perfect hair for sex. Long enough to grab hold of for leverage and perpetually disheveled enough to leave everyone guessing about whether or not he has just gotten laid.

Will puts his phone on silent and shoves it back into his pocket. 

The last twenty minutes of class pass in a haze of incomprehensible math and a series of increasingly graphic sketches dropped onto his notebook like errant snowflakes. He never knew stick figures were so well endowed. And just in case he isn’t certain, the Sonny stick person is blessed with a rat’s nest of pencil scratches on the top of its head that is helpfully labeled “sex hair.”

When class is finally over, Will shoves his books and the drawings into his bag and makes a beeline for the exit. Two steps onto the sidewalk, he feels a hand on his arm. This would be Lindsay, of course, demanding details.

“Spill.”

Will blinks at her. “The concept of privacy is completely wasted on you.”

She ignores him. “So, like, who initiated it?” She tilts her head a little, narrowing her eyes in deliberation. “I bet you did, you little horn dog. Woke up with a little morning wood in need of working.” She waggles her eyebrows. “Am I right?”

“Oh, my god.” Will rolls his eyes, turning on his heels and hurrying down the sidewalk away from her.

But Lindsay is right beside him, tugging on his arm. “Come on, Will. Just one detail. One little teeny one. I promise I’ll leave you alone after that.”

Will casts her a sidelong glance. “Uh-huh.” He keeps walking. “For how long?”

She squeezes his arm and laughs. “At least until Economics.”

Will sighs. It’s probably the best he’s going to get. “Fine.” He stops walking and meets her eyes. “What would you like to know?”

Her brown eyes widen. “Seriously?” she asks. “You’ll tell me anything I want to know?”

Will slips his fingers into his pockets. “Anything.”

A smile spreads slowly across her face. “Okay,” she says, nodding. “Tell me one thing Sonny likes you to do to him in bed.”

A cascade of wonderful images crowds behind Will’s eyes at her words, none of which are appropriate for sharing. Except for one. He looks around for eavesdroppers, then smiles, motioning her closer. 

Lindsay leans in, her hand on his arm. He can feel her breath on the side of his neck.

“Sonny loves it when I stimulate his…” He turns his head towards her ear and lowers his voice. “…mind.” He pulls back and gives her a wink, watching her face twist in disappointment.

“You suck, Horton,” she says, pouting.

He grins. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” He gives her a wave, wiggling his fingers at her. “See you in Econ.” Then he turns and walks away, smiling to himself.

+++

“You’re wearing my shirt,” Sonny says to him with a smile as Will settles himself on a stool, leaning across the counter to meet Sonny halfway for a kiss. He moves to pull away, but Sonny’s hand on the back of his neck holds him in place. He feels himself blush when Sonny presses his nose against the side of his neck and inhales deeply.

“You still smell like sex,” Sonny whispers against his skin, pressing a kiss to the line of Will’s jaw before releasing him. He pulls back, his dark eyes sparking as they meet Will’s.

Will clears his throat and smiles crookedly. “Yeah, um,” he says, seeing Sonny’s smile widen at his awkwardness. “So I’ve been told.”

Sonny’s eyebrows lift for a second before understanding settles across his face. “Lindsay.”

Will snorts. “Got it in one.” He reaches for his bag and pulls out her drawings, glancing at them for a moment before handing them across to Sonny. “The latest evidence of her insanity.”

He watches Sonny study them, sees the way his face changes as he flips through them, turning them to the left and right to scrutinize them from all angles. “These are…” He meets Will’s eyes for a second, then looks back down at the drawings, his face scrunching as he pulls one closer to his face. “…not proportional.”

“That’s it?” Will says, snatching the drawing from Sonny’s hand. “That’s all you have to say?” He flips through the stack until he gets to a particular one, then flicks it with his fingertips. “This one shows you and I—” He clamps his lips shut, his face burning.

Sonny leans forward to look at the drawing upside down, then grins up at Will. “My hair looks particularly good in that one, don’t you think?” 

Will holds his gaze, then laughs despite himself. He reaches across the counter and runs his fingers through Sonny’s hair, feeling Sonny press against the touch. “I like the real thing better.” He leans in for another kiss, then pulls away, gathering up the drawings and shoving them back into his bag. “I’ll burn those later.”

Sonny’s smile is predatory. “Keep ’em,” he says softly. “There are a couple of things in there I wouldn’t mind trying.”

Then he walks away, leaving Will to stare blankly after him.


End file.
